The River
by Gaxxy
Summary: Ivan never really fit in after he moved to a small American town from Russia. When he meets and falls in love with Toris nobody is happy with their relationship. One night Toris goes missing and the blame is immediately pinned on Ivan. RussLiet


**_Title:_** The River**_  
>Pairing:<em>** Russia/Lithuania**_  
>Genre:<em>** Romance/Angst/Tragedy**_  
>Summary:<em>** Ivan never really fit in after he moved to a small American town from Russia. When he meets and falls in love with Toris nobody is happy with their relationship. One night Toris goes missing and the blame is immediately pinned on Ivan. Inspired by the song Hazard by Richard Marx. RussLiet

* * *

><p><em>That boy's not right. Just look at those eyes - they ain't normal! He's just strange - see that smile? Boy's obviously touched in the head. One thing's for sure: he don't belong here and neither do those sisters of his.<em>

An eight year old Ivan broke down into tears in his older sister's arms. He didn't understand why the townsfolk hated him so much. Ivan did his best to make friends at school; he tried really hard with the strange language he was forced to use because no-one here besides his sisters understood when he spoke Russian.

Katyusha held him close, running comforting fingers through his hair. "Hush, sweet Vanya. Give them time ... you'll see them come to accept you." she murmured, holding back her sobs but nor her tears. It pained her so much so see her little brother so upset. He didn't deserve this; he wasn't evil. He was just a young boy who couldn't understand them.

Ivan shook his head desparately. "No they won't, Katya." he whimpered. "I don't understand - why do they hate me so much? Am I really that different?" That was it, Katyusha couldn't hold back any more and she started sobbing uncontrollably into her little brother's shoulder as he clung to her so tightly with his small, boyish fingers.

"Whatever they say, don't listen to them! Dear, sweet little Ivan - you've done nothing wrong." she croaked. "They're all just scared because we didn't grow up here with them. You're perfect as you are - you and Natalia, both - do you understand? Don't let them make you believe otherwise.

"I love you, sestra ... but I want to go home. I hate it here."

"I know, Vanya - but this is home now. Can you try and grow to at least like it here a little, for me? Can you do that for me, my brave little wolf-cub?"

~#~#~#~#~#~

Things never did get better, in fact things grew worse and worse. Children were cruel ... but it didn't take long for Ivan to realise that teenagers were far worse. As the years went by Ivan got the blame for everything that went wrong. Whether he was in any way related to the problem or not. To the teachers as well as his fellow students he was the perfect scapegoat.

At first he would just go home and cry himself to sleep - but that upset Katya far too much. He had to be strong like the wolf and the bear. For dear Katyusha he would make himself the strong one. So Ivan started fighting back.

The talking never stopped - and Ivan doubted that it ever would - but it didn't take long for the message to spread. Anyone who tried anything against Ivan Braginski or his sisters would pay the price. He was not so lucky when it came to the teachers, though. After a month and two suspensions Ivan was expelled from Highschool. No-one was willing to give Ivan a place at another school or a job. If Ivan was honest he doubted they would have even if he hadn't resorted to using violence.

~#~#~#~#~#~

All Ivan ever wanted was to be strong for his sisters - for poor Katyusha and sweet Natalia. However not long after his expulsion Natalia began to follow in his footsteps - and she took things far further than he ever did. No matter how hard Katyusha tried to hide all the knives from her, Natalia always managed to procure a blade from somewhere.

_"Nobody talks badly about you and gets away with it. Aren't you proud of me, Vanya? I'd do anything to make you happy, big brot__her."_

This wasn't his little Natalia - the bright, smiling sunflower had wilted and withered away; leaving a cold mockery of the beauty she still carried on her face. Natalia's eyes and smile had died. Along with them a piece of Katyusha died as well.

Ivan didn't sleep much anymore. He couldn't - not when Katya's heart-breaking sobs carried so easily from her room to his. These days her once-bright smile was tiny and broken. There were always tears in her eyes. Ivan hated it - inadvertently Natalia (and possibly himself) was killing their beloved sister. He cracked open the bottle of vodka he'd bought with the last of his money.

When dawn came around it lay broken and empty upon the cold wooden floor.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Katyusha left them a few months later. Her new boyfriend was moving her to Canada to live with him. Unfortunately there wasn't enough room for him to take Ivan and Natalia as well. He was a kind man - that much Ivan could see as Matthew watched Katyusha embrace her siblings tightly in farewell.

"Look after your sister, okay Vanya? Keep each other safe." Ivan wanted to stamp his feet and protest like a petulent child - how dare she leave them? Who was this man who mattered so much more than he or Natalia did? But when he saw Katyusha's smile - it was slowly starting to heal, because of Matthew Williams. He couldn't break her again. So instead he plastered a fake smile upon his face (he was very good at that, by now) and promised, kissing her cheek and running a hand through her short, blonde hair.

"You will be taking good care of Katya, yes?"

"Of course, you have my word." Matthew smiled kindly and laid a hand upon Ivan's shoulder. "You're both welcome to come to Canada any time. I'll find somewhere for you to stay while you visit. I'm just sorry I can't take you in as well." With that same fake smile Ivan just assured him it was all right, shook Matthew's hand and embraced Katya once more.

As they watched the car drive away Natalia took his hand and laid her head against his shoulder. "Don't worry Vanya, _I_ won't ever leave you."

~#~#~#~#~#~

It was a warm Summer's day when Ivan first met Toris. He was sitting by the river bank, staring out over the crystaline water as he clutched the scarf Katyusha hand-knitted just for him so long ago. He missed his sister dearly, despite the weekly letters. It wasn't the same as actually having her there with them - but it was good to know she was finally happy again. If he got the chance he would have to thank Matthew in person.

Ivan didn't notice him at first, too caught up in his thoughts. It wasn't until Toris sat next to him with a smile on his face that the Russian actually realised he was there. "You looked lonely, I thought you might want some company."

Having temporarily lost the power of speech Ivan just nodded dumbly to confirm that he didn't mind that. No-one willingly approached him, especially after all the talk that always spread like a plague revolving around he or Natalia. This young man wasn't a stranger to the town, Ivan had glanced him a few times before. So surely he had heard the rumors and the lies.

The silence appeared to be making the smaller male uncomfortable because his smile faltered, turning more sheepish. He held out a hand towards Ivan who looked at it awkwardly. "You're Ivan Braginski, right? I'm Toris Laurinaitis." he urged patiently. Slowly and awkwardly Ivan took the hand in a gentle grip, afraid of accidentally harming Toris.

"Da... it is nice to meet you, Toris." For the first time in years Ivan's lips curled into a smile that wasn't fake.

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Like, what's Toris doing? That Braginski guy's bad news! He don't know what he's gettin' himself in for, serves the idiot right if he ends up dead. Dirty faggots, they oughta be run outta town. _

Ivan quickly grew quite fond of Toris' company. When the two of them were together it didn't matter to him what anyone else was saying behind their backs. As long as he had Toris by his sid life was good.

Apparently he had never once believed the hearsay about Ivan or his family. Toris had wanted to get to know Ivan for himself before passing any judgements. However Ivan had grown too cold and distant - it had been impossible to get anywhere near him until that day by the river.

The river ... Toris loved to walk by the river. Especially during a sunset - according to him it was the most beautiful sight in town. Every time he said this Ivan disagreed, simply grinning childishly and refusing to answer when Toris tried to get him to say what he thought was the most beautiful sight. After a while it stopped stressing the other man and he just laughed it off. It became a fun little in-joke between the two of them.

It was by the river that Ivan first confessed he felt more for Toris than just friendship. _"You think the sun setting over this river is the most beautiful sight in town, yes? Well you are wrong. There is one thing far more beautiful: your face in the soft glow as you watch it set over the river."_

The townsfolk had not reacted well to their friendship. Now that Ivan and Toris were together things only got worse. Words became more cutting, hurtful actions grew more dangerous. Over and over again Ivan would find himself embracing Toris tightly and sobbing into his shoulder while he carressed Ivan's back soothingly. "I am so sorry. So sorry, forgive me - I do not want this for you. If you want to leave, like Katya did I will understand..."

Every time Toris would just smile and kiss him gently on the lips. "I knew what I was getting into when I accepted your confession, don't worry about it, Vanya."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Almost every night they would find themselves by the river just walking hand-in-hand. Sometimes they would talk of leaving together, make grand plans of a life far away from this place. A garden full of sunflowers, perhaps a dog, a small cottage. Away from towns but close enough that they weren't completely isolated.

There Toris could realise his dream of writing novels, while Ivan could work on finding out what he wanted to do with himself. Free of worries and cares.

However should this happen it was a long time in the future. Ivan refused to abandon Natalia - she had been growing more and more unstable, and at times she truly scared him. Still she was his little sister, he would love her forever. Regardless of any atrocities she committed or how thoroughly she had changed since leaving Russia. She would always be his pretty little sunflower.

One night after watching the sunset Ivan offered to walk Toris home. He had shaken his head with a reassuring smile, telling Ivan to go on home. He wanted to walk by the river for a little while longer.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Ivan woke with a start at the furious shouts and the banging on his door. Groggily he stumbled out of bed and shuffled towards the door, pulling it open gruffly. Before he could snap at the rude awakeners the barrel of a gun was pointed at his face, centimetres from his nose. "You're coming with us, Braginski. You _and_ your monster of a sister."

Alfred Jones had, for the most part, completely ignored Ivan's existence until he started his relationship with Toris. After that he had been the main source of the worst of the torment. Right now he sat in front of Ivan, fists trembling and blue eyes narrowed into a hateful glare.

"Did you do it yourself, or did you get the littlw witch to do it for you?" he snarled.

Ivan could only stare at Alfred with immense confusion. "I do not understand, Comrade Jones... what is it I am meant to have done?" Suddenly there was a sharp stinging sensation in his cheek as his head snapped to one side. Ivan's eyes widened in shock as he turned to stare at the officer.

"Let's set one thing straight, Ruski. I am _not _in any way, shape or form, you're comrade. And I never will be. So I want you to tell me, right now, why you killed Toris Laurinaitis."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Toris had never made it home that night. His corpse had been found floating in the river the next morning. Ivan had broken down into hysterics, pleading with Alfred to let him see the body. He promised over and over again that he had done nothing, he could never hurt Toris. Not kind, sweet, gentle Toris. "When I left him by the river he was all right, I swear! He was going to walk some more! I swear I left him safe and sound, just **_listen_** to me!"

But no-one did. They had been waiting for so long for something like this. Anything that could rid them of the last two wretches from Ivan's family.

Eventually it was Natalia who got arrested for the actual murder, while Ivan was 'pardoned'. He would have preferred to be the one locked away. Out here there were nothing but reminders of Toris. Everywhere Ivan went he was met with even more contempt than before. 'Murderer' they sneered. 'Monster' they whispered.

The river was his only solitude and it only served to bring him more pain. This was his and Toris' river: the place they'd met, the place they'd confessed, the place they walked and the place that separated them forever. Ivan never wanted to see the river again, but time after time his feet brought him to the banks to stare out at the sunset.

Now, more than ever he wanted Katyusha there. He wanted to be held and comforted by her like when he was younger. Ivan wanted his Toris back, he wanted the return of the beautiful sunflower that had once been Natalia.

He had to leave.

* * *

><p>AN: Dear God I depressed myself with all of this angst! So yeah, my explanation: I was listening to Hazard by Richard Marx a lot at work and I got a real big plot bunny that wouldn't go away until I wrote this. As much as I tried to work on my other stuff, this just wouldn't leave me alone.

It's a very different style to what I normally work with, but I think it worked quite well. If you guys could let me know what you think, I'd be really grateful! Anything from critiques to simple reviews will do.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
